Known devices (e.g., load driver devices) can include, for example, a current sense resistor. These current sense resistors, however, can be susceptible to variations in response to temperature that can result in distorted measurements. A digital and/or analog circuit may be included in devices to correct for the measurement distortion. Such a digital and/or analog circuit may not be desirable in many implementations.